mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z: Infinity
Mazinger Z: InfinityNew Mazinger Z Film Reveals Title, Trailer (マジンガーZ ／ INFINITY) is a film project produced by Toei Animation for the 45th anniversary of the Mazinger franchise and creator Go Nagai's 50th year as a manga artist. The film is a sequel to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger, but ignores UFO Robot Grendizer. The teaser debuted on AnimeJapan 2017 on March 26, 2017.Pilder On On-Screen! Toei Animation Revives Mazinger Z in a Movie The film premiered October 31, 2017 in Italy. The film opened in Japan on January 13, 2018.New Mazinger Z Film Opens January 13 in Japan The film premiered in the US on February 11-12, 2018. Plot Summary It has been 10 years since the world was on the verge of destruction by the mad scientist Dr. Hell and his Underground Empire. Koji Kabuto, his giant robot Mazinger Z, and his allies in the Photon Power Laboratory however put an end to Dr. Hell's ambitions and peace returned to the world. Koji has since followed his grandfather and father's example and became a scientist at the Photon Power Lab. Sayaka Yumi became the Photon Lab's new Director after her father Prof. Yumi had became Japan's Prime Minister. Koji's younger brother Shiro has become a gifted pilot working for the lab while Boss and his gang continued to work for it. Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono who fought with Koji have since married and Jun is pregnant with Tetsuya's child. Buried deep below Mt. Fuji, he encounters a mysterious life form named LiSA inside a giant structure called Infinity. With this new encounter comes a new threat, and a new fate awaiting humanity. Dr. Hell reveals himself after being declared dead in the past along with his henchmen Count Brocken and Baron Ashura. Dr. Hell plots to use Infinity's unlimited potential to activate its ultimate weapon Gragon to reshape the world.Mazinger Z: Infinity Anime Film's Stills Reveal Infinity The former hero Koji makes a decision for the future whether to be a god or a demon... The future is once again entrusted to Mazinger Z! Characters This section is currently updating. *Koji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Boss Mecha This section is currently updating. *Mazinger Z *Great Mazinger *Ichinana *Boss Borot *Multi-Legged Gun Battery *Venus A *Infinity *Grand Marshal Hell *Ashura P1 *Brocken T9 *Garada K7 *Doublas M2 *Damdam L2 *Genocider F9 *Jeiser J1 *Giant F3 *Titan G9 *Deathcross V9 *Satan Claus P10 Abilities used This section is currently updating. *Mazinger Z: **Rocket Punch **Mazin Kick **Koushiryoku Beam **Breast Fire **Iron Cutter **Drill Missile **Reitou Koushin **Missile Punch **Southern Cross Knife **Daisharin Rocket Punch **Scrander Cutter **Scrander Cut **Mazin Power **Rust Hurricane **Missile Salvo *Great Mazinger: **Thunder Break **Breast Burn **Great Typhoon (Successful at first, later unsuccessful due to being restrained) **Great Booster (unauthorized via the Operation Center's orders) **Great Boomerang **Knee Impulse Kick **Mazinger Blade **Drill Pressure Punch **Back Spin Kick **Navel Missile (unsuccessful due to being restrained) *Venus A (The Mazin Girl) : **Boob Missile *Ashura P1 : **Bust Teedle **Ashura Press *Brocken T9: **Iron Cross Gas **Iron Cross Drill *Generalissimo from Hell's Mecha (Dr. Hell) : **Jigoku beam **Jigoku Hurricane **Hell Thunder **Iron Claw **Beam Boomerang **Yozai-Dan Cast * Koji Kabuto: Showtaro Morikubo * Sayaka Yumi: Ai Kayano * LISA: Sumire Uesaka * Shiro Kabuto: Natsuki Hanae * Boss: Watatu Takagi * Mucha: Kappei Yamaguchi * Nuke: Masami Kikuchi * Prime Minister Gennosuke Yumi: Junpei Morita * Dr. Nossori: Bin Shimada * Dr. Sewashi: Kōzō Shioya * Tetsuya Tsurugi: Toshihiko Seki * Jun Honō: Ami Koshimizu * Dr. Hell: Unshō Ishizuka * Count Brocken: Keiji Fujiwara * Baron Ashura: Hiroyuki Miyasako (Male), Romi Park (Female)Mazinger Z: Infinity Anime Film's 2nd Trailer Previews Ending Theme *Misato: Kana Ueda *Misato's Daughter: Kaede Hondo *Yasohachi Yamagishi: Ryōichi Tanaka *Fukurokōji: Masahiro Ogata *USPACOM Commander: Hiroya Ishimaru *Train Announcer: Minori Matsushima * Idol Mazin-Girls: Azusa Tadokoro, Miku Ito, Yui P, Okarina Production Toei Animation will be in charge of the film's production while its parent company Toei will handle distribution. A website for the film was launched by Toei on January 26th.Mazinger Z Anime Gets Film Adaptation For 45th Anniversary At its announcement in AnimeJapan 2017, Showtaro Morikubo will voice Koji Kabuto while Ai Kayano will play Sayaka Yumi. Junji Shimizu is the director with Yo Nakano serving as the assistant director, while Takahiro Ozawa will write the script. Takayuki Yanase drafts the mechanic designs, Hiroya Iijima will design the characters, and Makoto Ujiie will be in charge of background art. Go Nagai also announced that the film will have a world premiere outside of Japan before Japan's premiere.New Mazinger Z Anime Film Stars Showtaro Morikubo, Ai Kayano The first footage of the film debuted at the Annecy Film Festival on June 14, during a "Making of" segment of the film.Go Nagai Debuts New Mazinger Z Film's Footage at Annecy Ichiro Mizuki, who performed the original theme song returns to perform the opening theme song for the film. Toshiyuki Watanabe, son of original series composer Michiaki Watanabe, will compose the film's music.Mazinger Z Reveals Theme Song Artist, Composer, Story To promote the film, Toei plans to launch a crowdfunding campaign to create a large-scale replica of the Mazinger Z made out of balloons.Crowdfunding Planned to Build Giant Mazinger Z Out of Balloons The film premieres on October 28, 2017 at the 12th Rome Film Fest in collaboration with Alice nella città.“Mazinger Z Infinity” to world premiere at the 12th Rome Film Fest On October 10, 2017, the official website announced the appearance of the Great Mazinger in the film as well as returning characters: including the newly wed Tetsuya Tsurugi and Jun Hono, and Count Brocken. As well as guest voicing done by Hiroya Ishimaru and Minori Matsushima.Great Mazinger Appears Mazinger Z: Infinity Anime Film Kouji Kikkawa was announced to perform the film's ending theme song, "The Last Letter".Kouji Kikkawa Performs Ending Song for Mazinger Z: Infinity Film Toei announced on October 16, 2017 that the film will have planned screenings in the United States and Latin AmericaMazinger Z: Infinity Film Gets Screenings in U.S., Latin America Viz Media announced at Anime NYC that it had licensed the filmViz Media Licenses Mazinger Z: Infinity Anime Film and released a trailer along with an announcement that the film will have theatrical screening on February 11-12, 2018.Mazinger Z: Infinity Film Gets U.S. Theatrical Screenings on February 11-12 Reception Mazinger Z: Infinity was met with positive to mixed reviews. Italian and French reviewers state that the film walks a line between nostalgia for older fans and new alike by giving the film its own personality while bringing up a nostalgic reminder in the first ten minutes. The setting and action scenes were praised for the combination of traditional and CGI animation, providing a smoothness and dynamic between the old and new animation styles. The film was also praised for the attention it gave to its source materials with a healthy dose of fan service, making the plot simplistic and easy to understand for newcomers. The film was even regarded as a worthy sequel to the original TV series. But there were concerns when reaching a modern audience due to an unfamiliarity with the source material. The characters situations were respected as being a credible piece of the film's narrative. The soundtrack was also praised for its use of Ichiro Mizuki and music that accompanied the rest of the film. Nostalgia for known fans appears to be the defining factor of the film.Go Nagai Celebrates 50 years of Career in Beauty (French) Yet, critics have praised the film's primary characters glimpses of growing from their original headstrong selves into thoughtful adultsMazinger Z: Infinity Review while still retaining some of their quirky personalities.Review: Mazinger Z Infinity grows up with its fans | Technobubble One of the major criticisms the film received is the plot. Standing in the background of the action and animation are the themes of politics, ecology, and coming of age. The primary characters are shown being stuck in the past or in a struggle to embrace the future as an overlong philosophical debate. The secondary characters are also portrayed as being one dimensional, with superficial interactions between characters lacking any real complexity and predictable plot points. The political side of the film is portrayed as using exhausted themes of pacifism and a one-sided criticism to the current political environment of Japan. It is also watered down by the idea of pseudo-science terminology including substantial space, making it little more than a background element. The character LiSA also had potential in the film but was merely watered down to a plot device in Dr. Hell's plan and felt too similar to Rei from "Neon Genesis Evangelion".Mazinger Z Infinity by Junji Shimizu (Italian) Overall the film praises the Mazinger franchise's importance in animation history as well as the mecha genre as well as celebrating the changes in animation by intermingling two styles. But much like the film's characters, the narrative side of the film is stuck in the past, with nostalgia being the only thing that draws the viewers in. In terms of box office performance, it's opening in Italy earned it approximately $514,078 during it's first week.Italy Box Office for Mazinga Z - Infinity (2017) Its premiere in Japan earned 87 million yen ($785,610).Mazinger Z: Infinity Anime Film Opens at #6 at Japanese Box Office Trivia * The film is the first property of the Mazinger and Dynamic Productions franchises to be used in collaboration with Toei Animation in 40 years following a fallout with creator Go Nagai although prior to this, Toei Animation previously worked in co-development with Dynamic Productions for Robot Girls Z. * During the opening, a photo of various Mycenae Empire leaders is shown burning up, including the Emperor of Darkness. As his fate at the end of Great Mazinger was never explained, this may confirm that he has since died. International releases * The Italy release of the film features altered text from Japanese to Italian. * The Malaysia release had some parts of LiSA's full frontal being cropped and cut off. Gallery Mazinger-z-film comingSoon.jpg|Teaser poster as displayed on the official website. MazingerzPilder.jpg|Alternate teaser poster MazinFilm.jpg|"It can be a god or a demon..." 20170616-00010000-piaeigat-000-view.jpg|Alternate poster Mazinger_Z_Infinity_M_&_GM.jpg|Alternate poster Videos 『劇場版マジンガーZ』（仮題）アヌシー特報映像|First Teaser Trailer for Mazinger Z 『劇場版マジンガーZ』（仮題）追加キャスト発表映像|Character Clip 『劇場版 マジンガーZ ／ INFINITY』予告編1|Trailer #1 『劇場版 マジンガーZ ／ INFINITY』予告編２|Trailer #2 Mazinger Z- INFINITY - Theatrical Trailer|English Trailer External Links *Official Website References Category:Movies Category:Mazinger Series